


Oh Dear Hylia Please No

by Sister_Says_Go



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: "Horror", Gen, I couldn't resist, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Says_Go/pseuds/Sister_Says_Go
Summary: Link’s past comes back to haunt him





	Oh Dear Hylia Please No

It was a shrine. A shrine, sitting in the middle of the Lost Woods, in a place he would have sworn had never held a shrine before. Not that it mattered much though, not only did shrines have a tendency to pop up out of nowhere, but it wasn’t called the Lost Woods for nothing. That being said, something about this shrine set him on edge. It looked the same as all the rest, but something deep inside told him it would be best to just skip it and move on, which was honestly a bit of a ridiculous sentiment, given that he needed all the help he could get in his quest. With that thought in mind, he tightened his grip on the Slate and walked up to the pedestal to open the shrine. When he looked down at the display to see the name of the shrine, however, it came up empty. Doing his best to ignore the chill trying to crawl up his spine, he entered the shrine and rode the platform down to the bottom. He had a monk to find.

When he reached the bottom, however, he didn’t find a monk, or even the usual mix of puzzles and combat that he usually would. Instead, he found what appeared to be yet more forest, looking rather like the multitude of trees above, and if it weren’t for the fact that he could see a ceiling above and the platform behind him, he would think he was still in the woods. Hesitantly, he took a step forward, then another, before slowly making his way through the maze of trees.

At the end of the room, he found another pedestal, rather like the ones on the plateau, with a large rock hung above it. A new rune? All the way out here? Strange, but he would take it. He placed the Slate on the pedestal, and the rock above glows blue, before strange symbols begin flowing down into a glowing blue drop, which lands on the Slate. He reached over to pick up the Slate, and upon doing so, a new rune poped up, this one with a symbol that looked like a small fairy. It had no name, no description. He wondered why that was, and before he could think twice, he pressed it.

The Slate gave off a jingling sound rather like that of a fairy, and to his horror, a voice chimed out. A voice he had never truly forgotten, not even after multiple reincarnations. It was a voice that still haunted his dreams, and he had just unknowingly brought it back into the world.

“Oh dear Hylia, please no.”

“Hey, listen!”

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I actually rather like Navi, but I know the internet at large hates her, and I've been reading a wonderful longform fic that features a Sheik AI. So naturally, the idea of a Navi AI came to me in the middle of the night. Long story short, the plot bunnies took me hostage until I sat down and wrote this. I have no regrets.


End file.
